The Couch
by yet-i-remain-quiet
Summary: After Oliver and Felicity have got back together, they get into a fight, Felicity kicks Oliver to the couch.
"Enjoy the couch!" Felicity screamed down the stairs to Oliver, as she slammed their bedroom door shut.

In a daze, Oliver all but collapsed on the couch. He felt like he was in shock, he wasn't entirely sure what had happened. It was all a blur of screaming on Felicity's part, and shock and confusion on his part.

The night had started out just like any normal night, or as normal as one can get when you spend your nights fighting criminals and protecting the city.

The couple had left the bunker earlier than usual, leaving Diggle and Thea in charge of patrolling the city. Once home, Oliver had made them a late supper, Chicken Parmesan, which was one of Felicity's favourites. He had jokingly pointed out that she must have been hungry as she helped herself to a large second serving. He knew from past experience that she often got so busy at work that she forgot about eating. But before he could ask if that had been the case, Felicity had started screaming. And it all went downhill from there.

—

" _What the hell is wrong with you?" Felicity screamed, her cheeks were red and flushed with anger. "Why would you say something like that?"_

" _Felicity," Oliver spoke calmly. "I was just joking. And I was worried, I know when you get busy at work you forget to eat."_

" _Well, it wasn't very funny," she yelled._

" _I'm sorry," he said. He avoided her eyes as an uncomfortable laugh escaped his lips._

" _You're laughing?!" Felicity screeched incredulously. "You're fucking laughing at me."_

" _No," Oliver tried to reassure her. "No, Felicity, I'm not laughing."_

" _And now, you're lying," Felicity stated, she threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "You promised, no more lies."_

 _Oliver took a deep breath, he closed his eyes and took a few seconds to relax before opening his eyes to look at Felicity. She was pacing in front of him, nervously chewing on her thumb nail. She was muttering to herself, Oliver could hear his name, in amongst the various insults and incoherent words._

" _Fe-lic-ity," Oliver dragged her name out in just the way she liked. In a way that he hoped charm her, would calm her down. But it had the opposite effect._

 _Felicity spun on her heel, turning to face him, a fierce glare fixed on her face._

" _No," Felicity insisted. "No. Don't even try."_

 _Oliver closed his mouth, he took a deep breath in. "I…"_

" _Don't you dare try to charm your way out of this," she seethed, she thrust her finger in his face, mere millimetres away from his nose._

" _I'm not," Oliver stuttered. He watched Felicity worriedly, shocked at how quickly things had escalated._

 _Felicity let out an angry screech as she gathered the dishes from the table, slamming them into the sink with a loud clatter. She stomped her way over to the stairs, furiously muttering under her breath as she stormed up to their bedroom._

" _Enjoy the couch!"_

—

And now, here he was, trying to squeeze his too large body onto the too small couch. He tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position. He sighed, replaying the argument over and over in his mind.

He knew after years of dating Laurel and various others, that men should never, ever comment on a girl's weight.

But, Felicity wasn't like most girls. She usually made her own jokes, lamenting over eating too much. Especially when it came to his cooking. She was always teasing him, saying he made her too much food, saying that he was trying to fatten her up like a Christmas. Which is why her reaction and anger had taken him completely by surprise. Especially since he hadn't meant to offend her, he had been worried, he always worried when she skipped meals.

Time seemed to drag on, the room grew darker as the sun set. Oliver remained awake as the minutes ticked by. He switched positions and his muscles groaned in protest. He reached over to check his phone.

11:57, the numbers glowed at him in the dark, mocking him.

He groaned in discomfort. He knew that he wouldn't be getting much, if any, sleep tonight. He couldn't get comfortable, the couch was too small, too hard, and definitely not built for someone of his size to sleep on.

But the biggest reason he couldn't sleep was that he missed Felicity. He had become accustomed to her small, warm body curled against his as they slept. The way their limbs became entangled throughout the night. They held each other so closely that it was difficult to tell where one started and the other ended. The sound of her soft snores, though she denied them, he loved the sound of, and they became the soundtrack that soothed him to sleep. She kept the nightmares of the island that still haunted him, away. And since they had got back together, since Felicity had forgiven him, he had made a promise to himself that he would never spend another night without her, not if he could avoid it.

But here he was. Sleeping alone, or attempting to, as Felicity slept in their bed upstairs.

After another half hour of tossing and turning. Oliver gave up on the idea of sleep, he sat up on the couch. He rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. He rubbed his eyes, his whole body ached from trying to fit onto the couch.

A quiet shuffling sound broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up and was surprised to see Felicity standing in front of him. She was wrapped up in the blanket from their bed and her hair hung in messy curls around her face. She was staring at the floor with a guilty expression on her face. She awkwardly shuffled on her feet, chewing her lip.

Oliver waited for her to speak.

"Umm… I…" she faltered, still avoiding Oliver's eyes. She pulled the blanket up over her face and mumbled something into it, causing her words to be muffled and too quiet for Oliver to decipher.

"Felicity, I can't understand what you're saying when you're talking into our blanket," Oliver explained, a smile fighting its way across his face.

Felicity looked up, her eyes on the ceiling and her cheeks flushed red, with what Oliver thought, might be embarrassment. She closed her eyes tightly and puffed her cheeks out, her bottom lip stuck out in a small pout. She pulled the blanket closer around her body and slowly lowered her eyes to finally make contact with Oliver.

"I can't sleep," she whined. "The bed is too big and it's too cold. And I can't get comfortable. And I can't sleep."

"I can't sleep either," Oliver admitted. "But, you're the one who told me that I had to sleep on the couch."

Felicity groaned loudly, she threw herself onto the couch, sitting next to Oliver. Desperate to be closer to her, he pulled her, still wrapped in their blanket, onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I know," Felicity rued as she buried her face under his chin.

"Felicity, what happened?" Oliver asked cautiously. "I mean, I know, I made a stupid comment. And I'm so sorry. I love you, every part of you. I wouldn't change a single thing about you. I thought that you had skipped lunch, and that's why you were so hungry. I was worried."

Felicity sighed heavily. She lifted her head from Oliver's chest and craned her neck to look him in the face.

"I know," she whispered, a nervous look on her face. "I just…"

She broke off, fiddling with the edge of the blanket.

"Felicity?" Oliver prompted.

"Would you still love me if I was… bigger?" Felicity asked in a whisper. Her voice caught on the last word.

"What?" Oliver asked, his tone filled with surprise. "Felicity, what are you talking about?"

"Bigger," she repeated. "Like fatter. I know you used to date skinny models. But you love me, even though I'm not as skinny as them, right? But, if I was bigger, would you still love me?"

"Of course," he blurted, a laugh escaped his lips. He couldn't believe what Felicity was saying.

"Felicity, nothing could ever change how I feel about you. I didn't fall in love you simply based on your looks, though you are the most beautiful woman in the world. But that's now what made me fall in love with you.

"I fell in love with every piece of you. I fell in love with your mind and the way it pieces together puzzles and solves problems. I fell in love with the belief you have in me and in our mission, and the passion you put into it. I fell in love with your strength and the way it carries you. I fell in love with your goodness, how you try to see the best in everyone and every situation.

"I love you. I think I loved you from the first moment I saw you, it just took time for my brain to catch up with my heart. You changed everything. And I don't want to spend my life with anyone else. Only you."

Felicity nodded, absorbing Oliver's words. Silence filled the room as neither of them spoke, simply taking comfort in each other's presence.

"Felicity," Oliver whispered after several minutes of silence. "What is all this about?"

Felicity pulled away, she stood in front of Oliver. "Because," she murmured as she lowered the blanket, dropping it to the floor. "I might be putting on a little bit of weight over the next few months. Seven months, to be exact."

"Okay?" Oliver responded, his tone filled with confusion. "Why does that matter?"

"Oliver," Felicity took his hand and placed it on her abdomen. "The reason that I was eating so much, is because I'm eating for two."

A look of realization crossed Oliver's face as he connected Felicity's words and actions. He stared at Felicity's belly. He flexed his fingers, under his palm, he could feel a slight bump that he hadn't noticed before. He looked up at Felicity, tears in his eyes and a look of pure happiness on his face.

"You're…" he trailed off.

"Pregnant," Felicity filled in, a small nervous smile on her face. "Is that okay?"

"Okay?" a laugh bubbled from Oliver's lips. "Felicity, a baby. Our baby. We're having a baby. This is everything that I have ever wanted. I never thought I could be this happy."

He stood and lifted Felicity into his arms, spinning around. A joy filled laugh escaped Felicity's lips, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"So this is good," Felicity confirmed as Oliver lowered her back down to rest her feet on the floor.

"Yes," Oliver confirmed, he gently cradled her face between his hands, smiling as he kissed her softly. When he pulled away, he lowered himself to his knees in front of Felicity. He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to her small bump.

"Can we go to bed now?" Felicity asked as Oliver returned to a standing position. "I'm tired."

Oliver laughed and led Felicity up the stairs to the bedroom.

A few minutes later, they were laying in bed, together. Their limbs entangled together. Felicity's head was resting on Oliver's chest, his hand carefully cradled her belly. The room was filled with the sound of their soft breathing as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
